Memories and instants
by Fairy of the Pie
Summary: des petits moments avec des P.O.V de Zack ou de Coud resume en poemes
1. Ce qu'il me reste

_Disclaimer: tout est à Square enix _

_Petite P.O.V de cloud en éspérant faire plaisir à mes reviewers tel que Powz et Ju5tin3 un soutien dans le monde de l'écriture _

_en éspérant que le poème vous plaise à tous_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ce qu'il me reste<span>_**

Après ces moments ensanglantés

Il me restait des amies

Une famille

Ce qu'il manquait dans ma vie passée

Tout ce dont un jour

J'aurais pu rêver

Tout simplement pour

Avoir des instants à partager

J'aurais pu laisser des souvenirs se forger

Et me les remémorer

Inlassablement

Et bien simplement

Avec cette famille

Celle que j'avais trouvée en vous

Mes amis

Sans devenir fou

Mais ce semblant de paradis

Je voudrais bien l'échanger

Je serais prêt à perdre toute ma vie

Si ça me permettais de te retrouver

* * *

><p><em><span>Note<span>: les deux dernières phrases je les ai dans la tête depuis un moment alors il fallait que je les écrive je suis partis du dicton un de perdus, dix de retrouvés car à chaque fois qu'on me dit ça je réponds, j'en échangerais bien dix contre un seul. mais bon on s'en fout de ma vie _

_En éspérant que ça vous ai plu et en vous promettant une suite_

_Lya_


	2. Des choses qu'on aurait dû se dire

_Cette fois une P.O.V de Zack juste avant qu'il ne meurt un moment qui me rends triste _

_Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Square enix _

_Je vous conseil d'écouter The price of freedom avec _

_Merci à Powz et Nina pour leur reviews_

* * *

><p><span>Des choses qu'on aurait dû se dire<span>

Il y a des choses qu'on aurait dû se dire

Au lieu d'écouter les autres gens

Des choses qu'on aurait dû se dire

Avant

Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on aurait dû se dire

Avant ce que certains peuvent appeler le pire

Parce-que maintenant

Nous n'avons plus le temps

Il y a une chose que j'aurais dû te dire

Il y a longtemps

Parce-que maintenant

J'ai l'impression de te faire souffrir

Je ne veux pas t'infliger une blessure

Qui t'apportera tant de douleur

Ce serait trop dur

Et ça me fait peur

Je suis conscient

Qu'en faisant de toi mon héritage vivant

Je te mets sur les épaules un poids important

Et que je le regretterais peut-être immédiatement

Mais écoute bien

Et avec soin

Reste-le même

Parce-que c'est comme ça que je t'aime

* * *

><p><em>Voila maintenant une nouvelle je pars cette nuit en vacances pour cinq semaines sans internet donc je pourrais écrire que sur papier<em>

_en attendant Reviews ?_


	3. ce qu'on a raté

Bonsoir, bonjour selon l'heure à laquelle vous lisez

Me voila rentré de vacances plus en formes que jamais et avec un nouveau poème dans mes poches

Disclaimer: seuls les idées sont à moi

merci pour toutes les reviews

* * *

><p><span>Ce qu'on a raté<span>

On a eu beaucoup de moments tous les deux

Mais malgré chaque heure passée ensemble

Il me semble

Qu'on à tout de même manqué des moments heureux

Des baisers

Des étreintes

De paroles échangées

Ou de longs silences sans craintes

Sans craintes de l'avenir

D'un monde que certains ont laissé pourrir

Je voudrais qu'on puisse revenir en arrière

Parce-que le temps n'a pas exaucé nos prières

Il ne c'est pas arrêté

Pour nous laisser nous regarder

Les yeux dans les yeux

Violine dans bleu

Parce-que ces moments pleins de vœux

Passés dans un silence légers

Nous étaient précieux

Pour rien au monde je ne les aurais échangés

Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes séparés

Alors que nous vivions notre vie avec ardeur

Sans toi je ne peux continuer

J'ai un vide dans le cœur

Et ma vie sans toi

Est vide de sens et pleine de gris

Dans mon regard il n'y a plus d'éclat

Tu étais la lumière de ma vie

Je ne peux me résoudre à l'intérieur de moi

A faire une vie sans toi

J'ai une impression de creux à côté de moi

J'aurais voulu mourir avec toi

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis je prends tous bon ou mauvais même les rageux (j'men fous ça veux dire qu'ils ont lus)<p> 


	4. Mon ange

Bon celui-ci est moins dans l'optique « amour tragique » mais je voulais montrer l'attachement de Zack envers Clous donc...

Au fait y a pas longtemps j'ai revu certaines cinématique de KH2 et tada Axel dit à Sora que Roxas est la première personne qu'il ait aimé bref on s'en fout de ma vie

Merci à ceux qui suivent mes poèmes

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mon ange<strong>_

**Un jour**

**Sans vraiment le vouloir**

**Sans le croire**

**J'ai rencontré l'amour**

**Ce jour réel**

**J'ai vraiment cru**

**Qu'un ange était tombé du ciel**

**Dès que je t'ai vu**

**Et chaque jour je remercie le ciel**

**Car tu as atterris dans mes bras**

**Et même si je ne croyais pas à cette perle**

**Je n'attendais que toi**

**Et je remercierai le ciel**

**Mon bonheur est tel**

**Que je referme mes bras**

**A jamais autour de toi**

**Si on me l'avait dit avant**

**Jamais je ne l'aurais cru**

**Mais j'y crois maintenant**

**Te lâcher est exclu**

**Si je te dis que je t'aime**

**Ne crois pas que c'est un mensonge**

**Et quand bien même **

**Tu restes mon ange**

* * *

><p>Le prochain est ce soir normalement alors reviews<p> 


	5. Mon départ

Vous avez beaucoup de chances j'ai encore du temps devant moi avant mon cours de bio avec une prof salope en plus j'peux même pas rien foutre

Bref celui-ci est une vision un peu particulière dans un U.A; j'ai imaginé qu'une guerre avait eu lieu que Zack est mort que cloud le sait mais le refuse et qu'il s'enfuit laissant ses camarades derrière lui bref trêve de bavardage

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mon départ<strong>_

**J'ai fui la peur**

**Et j'ai rencontré la mort**

**J'ai fui la terreur **

**Mais je savais que j'avais tort**

**Je ne pouvais rester**

**Là où tu avais disparu**

**Là où mes larmes ont coulé**

**Là où l'amour n'est plus**

**Je n'ai rien à gagner**

**Dans un monde où tu n'existes plus**

**Je n'ai personne à retrouver**

**Sur ces terres détruites à perte de vue**

**Alors j'ai couru**

**Aussi loin que je pouvais**

**Je ne savais pas où j'allais**

**Et je ne l'ai jamais su**

**Personne ne m'a suivi**

**Ils se sont senti trahis**

**Ils ne pouvaient pourtant pas ignorer**

**Qu'on ne peut vivre sans l'être aimé**

**Je me sens coupable**

**De ne pas avoir pu te sauver**

**Ce mal m'a rongé**

**Et m'a rendu exécrable**

**J'ai fui la peur**

**Et j'ai rencontré la mort**

**J'ai fui la terreur **

**Mais je savais que j'avais tort**

* * *

><p>Alors alors n'oubliez pas les auteurs carburent aux reviews donc...<p> 


	6. Mon secret

Cette fois il ne me reste que quelques minutes mais juste assez

Dans celui-ci Cloud se refuse à avouer ses sentiments à Zack car il pense que celui-ci aime les filles bref comment un poème peut raconter une histoire

Si y a des trucs flous demandez moi de toute façon chaque poème raconte une histoire

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mon secret<strong>_

**Je perds mon souffle**

**Ce secret m'étouffe**

**Chaque jour se vit comme dans un mauvais rêve**

**Où mes pensées s'achèvent**

**A l'exception près je dois l'avouer**

**Qu'un rêve n'est qu'un rêve**

**Et que le mien s'est sacrément bien ancré dans la réalité**

**Même si je voudrais bien qu'il s'achève**

**Le temps continu**

**Et peu à peu**

**Ce secret me tue**

**Je veux pouvoir faire un vœu**

**Mais j'en ai peur**

**Je dois le garder pour moi**

**C'est dans une douce terreur**

**Que je tente de faire un choix**

**Dans ma tête mes pensées s'agitent et se détachent**

**Je crains que ce que je cache**

**Un jour ne se sache**

**Je souffre de ce secret qui fâche**

**Ce que je ne dirai pas**

**Au fond tu le sais**

**Nous sommes liés **

**Et ce pour l'éternité**

* * *

><p>Hey hey avant de partir reviews<p> 


End file.
